


Baby... I AM EVEN THE BOYFRIEND!

by Evakkk



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Caring Even Bech Næsheim, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Isak Valtersen, Fluff, Funny, M/M, boy squad having way too much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evakkk/pseuds/Evakkk
Summary: The boy squad get Even to come pick Isak up when he gets to drunk to handle... ;)This is literally just pure self indulgent fun and fluff... I just miss my boys and real life is hard... and sometimes we just want to read something fun and easy and have a laugh right??





	Baby... I AM EVEN THE BOYFRIEND!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy lovelies <3

"Woah... Isak man, get it together bro! You almost knocked me to the floor!" Jonas laughs, as Isak clamps on to his back, giving him a big bro hug from the back. 

"I got it together bro! Just showing my best man a little love!" Isak responds, a slight slur in his voice. 

Jonas loosens his arms and turns around to face Isak, still keeping hold of his arms, afraid Isak will straight up topple sideways if he lets go of him. "Best man, eh? Did you forget to tell me something?" He grins at Isak's drunk confused expression. 

"Huh? Do we have a secret!" Isak lurches forward and almost smacks his forehead against Jonas'.

"Jesus man! Be careful! You're going to give us both a concussion!" Jonas pushes Isak back a few steps. 

Isak tucks his chin into his chest and lets out an adorable little giggle. "Oops! Sorry Jojo!"

"OMG... did Isak just call you Jojo!?" Suddenly Magnus is right up in their space, laughing hysterically. 

"No! You must have misheard him!" Jonas glares at Isak, but it's useless, Isak is still just smiling at him annoyingly fond. 

"I definitely did NOT mishear that... is this a nickname we can all use? Cause I fucking love it!" Magnus turns back to the party. "Hey Mahdi! Get over here, we're picking new nicknames for the squad, Isak has just declared Jonas to be Jojo now!"

Mahdi approaches the boys and him and Magnus cheers their beers together, dying over Jonas' adorable nickname!

"I will kill whatever fucker tries to call me Jojo once we leave this party!" Jonas glares down the rest of his squad.

"Whaaaaat? Guys... why does Jojo look like a murderer?" Isak drunkenly shoves Jonas' hands off of him, and stumbles over to Magnus, who takes over "hold Isak up on his feet" duty. 

"Awww don't worry little Issy, Jojo is just throwing a tantrum. He just needs a little more weed to loosen him up!" Magnus rubs Isak hair, making it into an awesome mess. 

"Yeeeeeeees... let's smoke some weeeeeed!" Isak hiccups. 

"No way man, no fucking weed for you! You are literally shit faced man." Mahdi admonishes him. 

"Who meeeeee?" Isak tries to give him his cutest innocent face, but his eyes are partially drooping, so he just looks super fucked up. 

The boys all starts laughing at his expense... but Isak has no idea, and just starts laughing along with them. 

"Man someone should call Even... Isak is definitely done for the night." Mahdi actually looks a little concerned this time. 

"Already done man. Texted him the first time Isak almost head butted me into unconsciousness." Jonas informed them. 

"The first time?" Magnus grinned. 

"Head butttttttted!" Isak pushed away from Magnus, pointing around in attempt to look threatening. "Someone fucking with you Jojo. Point me at em!" He tries to turn to look out at the party, and straight up stumbles into the counter. "I'm gonna fucking kick some ass! No one touches my best man friend!" 

"I thought I was your best friend?" Isak swivels around again at the sound of a smooth cool beautiful drawling voice... and completely over balances, almost taking Mahdi down with him this time. 

"Brooooooo!" Mahdi complains. But Isak isn't looking at him. His attention is glued on the newcomer. 

"You! You're my Evy!" His voice sounds very excited, but for some reason his face looks strangely pissed. 

"Ummm ya, that's me." Even chuckles lightly, looking as confused as everyone feels. "Is that a bad thing?" 

"No! Everyone loves Even! He's the best. Oh my god..." He turns to look at Magnus. "You should meet Even! He's the most beautiful person!" 

All the boys bust up laughing again. "Ok man, you can introduce us later. How about for now, you go with this handsome fella, and get some sleep bro?" Magnus pushes Isak towards Even's waiting hands. 

Out of nowhere, Isak's face hardens, and suddenly he smacks both of Even's arms. "Don't fucking touch me... you... you... giant fucking handsome giraffe person!" 

"Isak!" Even looks at him shocked. 

"I am a  _taken_ man, ill have you know!" Isak shouts at him. 

"Oh for the love of God. Why did you fuckers let him get this drunk! You promised me you wouldn't let him get "facial recognition fucked-Isak" drunk ever again!" Even is tired, post-night shift, and more than a little annoyed that the boys didn't do a better job looking after his baby tonight. 

"Sorry bro, he is a sneaky little fucker though! No one was watching him for like five minutes, and when we came back he was like 10 beers deep!" Jonas defends himself.

"Whatever man. It is what is it. I'm just tired." Even sighs. He turns back towards Isak, who is staring at his reflection in a glass cupboard, trying to poke himself in the eye, and then laughing hysterically when his reflection doesn't react to getting a finger in the eye. 

Even approaches Isak, gently rubbing his back. "Hey baby, want to go home now? You've had a lot to drink. Come on, lets go home, Issy." 

Isak turns towards Even and smiles at him. "My boyfriend calls me Issy! It's so cute... I love when he gives me sweet nicknames." 

"I'll bet you do." Even gives him another gentle smile. As much as he wants to be annoyed with Isak for getting this drunk, he can't help but also find him a little sweet and endearing like this. 

He gently takes Isak's hand while he's got his attention and Isak is being chill, and starts to guide him from the party, out towards his car. "Bye boys, be safe tonight." 

Getting Isak into the car turns out to be a whole other affair... it takes a lot of coaxing, while Isak keeps getting back out of the passenger seat asking things like: "How do I know you're not some psycho trying to lure me to my death?" "Where the fuck are you taking me, huh? My boyfriend will kick your ass giraffe giant!" "Hey, your kind of beautiful, where do you live?" 

And when Even would explain repeatedly that he is in fact "Isak's Even" and they are madly in love, he would get about 2 minutes of recognition to work with, before Isak would suddenly go back to short term memory loss, and start talking about Even like he wasn't there again. 

It made for a very long trip home. With a lot of cruel accusations being thrown at Even, in between a lot of compliments and love for an Even that Isak didn't realize was the in car with him. 

If he was being honest, it was incredibly confusing... as well as a little funny. 

"Ok baby, we are here now. Can you make the trip inside the house a little easier for me?" Even went around the car and tried to pull a now very drunk  _and_ very sleepy Isak from the car. 

"No. I am comfy here. Go away." Isak slurred. 

"Issy please... come on baby, you can't stay here." 

"Get away from me! Even is coming to get to me, go away creepy kidnappy dude." Isak turned away from him in the passenger seat, and curled up into a ball.

Even let his head fall back, took a deep breath, and reached into the car, forcing Isak's head around to look him in the eye. "Hey Issy, it's me, your Evy, I came to get you and bring you into our apartment. We're home baby! Don't you want to come inside with me?" He leans in closer and lets his nose rub gently against Isak's.

"Mmmmm, I love when we rub our noses like this." Isak sighs. "I remember the first time you did that to me. It made me smile." 

"I know... I remember how adorable you looked. Please come inside with me Issy, we can cuddle all night."

"Ok, Evy." 

Even quickly took advantage of Isak's moment of clarity, pulling him from the car and rushing up to their apartment. 

"Wow! Do we live here?" Isak stumbles up the hallway turning on every light switch in the place, and gasping every time he enters a new room. "Amazing!" "So big!" "Awwww look at this picture of me and my boyfriend... God I love him." He hugs the frame to his chest. 

Even just follows behind him, shutting off the lights, and waiting for Isak to finally make it to their bedroom. It's easier than trying to force him to go to bed at this point. 

When Isak finally does get to their room, Even quickly closes the bedroom door, hoping that will be enough to keep Isak in the room, at least. 

Isak is wondering around, taking in everything in their room as if for the first time. It is strangely adorable. Even is exhausted, so he sits on the end of the bed and just watches. Isak spends a particularly long time looking at their wall of pictures/sketches/memes. He takes his time explaining each one of them to the "giraffe man" on his bed, and Even finds it fascinating getting Isak's unfiltered views on all of it. Especially when he gets to the more intimate drawings Even did for him. 

"Oh my god! This drawing!" Isak pulls it from the wall and sits down cross legged on the floor staring at it dreamily. "My Evy... he... he... he drew this for me after our first night together. We cuddled for almost a whole day and a whole night that weekend." Isak hugs the picture to his chest, and it seems like he's completely forgotten there is anyone else in the room with him. "I woke up and he was gone... I remember this feeling coming over me, like my chest was constricting and I was wondering if this is what heart break felt like. No one had ever really mattered enough to me to make me feel that before... so I wasn't sure. But I think I knew after that first weekend, that he was different from anyone else in my life. And then I saw this drawing..." He looks at his drawing again. "He left me this drawing... I think maybe he wanted me know he wouldn't forget about me." 

Even couldn't sit there quietly anymore. Isak was so oblivious right now, but also the sweetest thing he'd ever seen. And he was slowly breaking his heart. 

He went over and crouched in front of Isak, trying to have a sweet moment with him... but as soon as Isak noticed someone in front of him, he screamed bloody murder, and Even had to clamp his hand over his mouth to keep him from waking up the whole apartment biulding.

"Isak! It's ME!! Your boyfriend! Stop yelling!" Even whisper shouted. 

Isak stopped yelling, so Even took his hand away. Isak was looking at him suspiciously, "If you're my boyfriend... prove it." 

Even took Isak's face in his hands. "I did want you to know I could never forget about you. I had so much I wanted to say to you that first weekend. I was already falling so hard for your adorable sweet little face. But I had to figure things out in my head. That's why I left you like that. And I'm still sorry I left you in the night. It was a cowardly thing to do." 

Isak was looking at him like an actual live version of the heart eye emoji...

"It's ok Even! I love you so much!" And he dove forward and smacked his lips to Even's so hard, that Even immediately tasted blood, from his tooth puncturing his lip. 

"FUCK!" He yanked his head back... and Isak just limply flopped forward right onto his chest. 

"Oh for the love of god!" Even stood up and pulled Isak to his feet, dragging him quickly to the bed and pushing him down onto it. "Stay there!" He ordered him. 

But Isak wasn't listening anymore. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be humming himself a song. 

Even reached for their bedside toilet paper roll, and tore off a piece to press to his bloody lip. 

When he looked back down at Isak, he was doing some weird move on their bed... maybe like a back stroke? Was Isak trying to swim on their bed. 

"Isak what are you doing?" Even asked curiously. 

"Mind your own business." Isak responded airily. 

That was enough to bring Even back to the task at hand. "Fine. Come on, Isak. Get undressed and go to sleep now." 

Even crawled onto the bed and started unbuttoning Isak's jeans. Just as he was starting to shimmy them down his legs, Isak sat up quickly, put both hands on Even's shoulders and shoved him back so hard he almost fell onto the floor. "The fuck do you think you're doing! Don't fucking touch me! I'll kick your ass dickhead! No one touches my dick but Even! This is a one man only dick! No one else has ever touched me there, and if you try I will seriously break this lamp over your head!" 

Even is staring at Isak in shock. One, because he is holding up his phone and thinks he is holding up a lamp. Two, because he just threatened Even for trying to pull down his pants... something he does on a  _very_ regular basis. 

"Not again, baby! Come on please... you know it's me! Just fucking look at me!" Even grabbed Isak's face again. "I am soooooo tired baby! Please just let me get you out of your dirty clothes and into bed!  _Please!"_

"My boyfriend is going to kick your ass." 

Isak said this in such a deadpan determined voice... that Even could do nothing but hang his head and laugh. 

"Fine, have it your way." Even shot forward laying himself over Isak and kissed him dead on the mouth, sore lip and all. Isak responded immediately. His mind may not recognize Even right now, but his body did. 

Even quickly took advantage of Isak's distraction and started pushing his clothes off until Isak was down to his boxers. Then he gave Isak one last gentle kiss, and pulled back to look down at his glazed over eyes. 

"Even when you are a complete drunken mess, promise me that you'll remember one thing, Issy." 

Isak nodded sleepily. 

"Your boyfriend does in fact, love you so fucking much."

Isak's eyes closed and he curled towards Even's chest, holding onto him as tightly as his exhausted drunken body would allow.

"I know you do."  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Comments and kudos make my life better <3


End file.
